


Left to Rust and Rot

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Conflict of Interests, Dark Magic, Drabble, F/M, Fifth Holy Grail War, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Inspired by Music, Kindred Spirits, Master/Servant, Mythology References, No Dialogue, No Spoilers, One Shot, Parallels, Partnership, Past Lives, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. They together embraced Death.





	Left to Rust and Rot

Kuzuki was trained for these situations his entire life. He knew death was inevitable, and not something to avoid; it was impossible. He had grown used to death, being a trained killer. Hell, he could do it in his sleep, but it was on his terms, and there was no use turning back now. Any hesitation would make or break him and being a Master during the Holy Grail War meant being a petitioner of such an outcome.

Becoming a Master, he saw her. He saw the one who was formerly known as Medea (in a life gone, but not forgotten). He knew he was right; there was to be no hesitation, for she was his Servant now. She was Caster now, and that was the incentive he needed to stand by her. He said nothing; there was many words he wished to say to her, and for one accustomed to death, hers was a life he never wanted to let go.

Caster was sure that she could never be loved again, and it was only the dark that would come at her beck-and-call, the blackened pillars like the trees of her childhood, the ground underfoot like the looming forests she took shelter in. She knew that she could be granted her one wish if she welcomed the dark like an old friend, to embrace what wrongfully branded her. To do so, she would be of use to her Master, and he to her.

Even as her heart was heavy with feeling, with the pursuit of the Grail, of such an impossible wish, she couldn't help but be bewitched by such possibilities. Caster couldn't wait to see what anguish she could wrought upon those who would stand before her, before her Master, and before them. Such magic was built upon dangerous and persuasive thinking, and she welcomed it like an old friend.

Then she saw him waiting across the way, in the darkened cathedral that was her fortress. Caster took Kuzuki's hand, for this act of providence could never leave them astray. They together embraced Death. They would never be left to rust and rot, not then and not ever again.


End file.
